Heads:A Lily and James Story
by HarryluvsMoaningMyrtle
Summary: Lily and James are finally in their seventh year, but will James ever get Lily or will she keep telling him no.Please RR Its my first fanfic, so tell how good or bad it is.
1. Introductions part 1

Heads: A Lily and James Story

Chapter 1: Introductions part 1

Lily Evans, a pretty redhead with bright emerald eyes, walked into King's Cross train station with her parents and older sister. As they approached platform 9, Lily stopped to say goodbye. She hugged both of her parents and with one last "freak" from her sister Petunia, she walked onto Platform 9 ¾ and out of the non magical world.

Lily was entering her seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardly. Where, a very proud Lily thought, she was head girl. 'I wonder who is head boy?' Lily continued thinking; 'It's probably Remus Lupin.' She boarded the train, looking for her friends.

"Lily over here," called a familiar voice. Looking behind her, she saw two of her best friends, Alice Boot and Dorcas Meadows.

" I missed you guys so much. Can you believe that this is our last year at Hogwarts?" Lily asked as she survived how much the summer had changed her friends.

Dorcas was about 5'6" with curly light brown hair and honey colored eyes. She was sweet and was liked by everyone, well except the Slytherns of course but everyone else. While Alice had long blonde hair, blue eyes and was 5'4".

They talked about their summers as they walked to their compartment. Reaching it they walked in to find their other friend and Lily's best friend Marlene McKinnon. Marlene was the same height as Lily standing at 5'3" with hazel eyes and long dark black hair. She was the most athletic out of all four girls and was on the Gryffindor quidditch team, playing the position of beater.

Lily and the girls talked and laughed until it was time for Lily to go to the head meeting. Looking at the clock Lily noticed that she was already five minutes late.

"Crap! I am so late for the head meeting and I haven't even got my trunk and Galadriel settled in. Can you guys be good friends and do it for me? Pretty, pretty please with a chocolate frog on top? Thanks you girls are the greatest," with that she ran out of the compartment as Marlene yelled,

"Duh of course we are." Laughing they could hear fading yells of

"Get out of the way. Head Girl coming move it".

Laughing Alice asked,

"Do any of you know who head boy is? Because it isn't Frank."

"No I don't know it's probably Remus Lupin" said Marlene with a look over at Dorcas.

"What are you two looking at me for?" Alice and Marlene both smirked,

" We know you have a huge crush on Remus and don't try to deny it."

"What no I don't" Dorcas said looking over at the two girls. "Okay maybe I do but you don't have to yell it out to everyone to hear you. Besides I don't want Remus to be head boy."

"Yeah we know because then he would be spending more time with Lily and if he isn't you wont have to worry about being responsible when you're sneaking out to snog him in a broom closet."

"Oh my god SHUT UP!" Dorcas squealed throwing a pillow at her. Alice started laughing;

"You should see the look on your face Marlie."

"You think that's funny well take that." And with that they were all in a pillow fight.

Lily was sprinting up the hall thinking about who the head boy was going to be. 'I really hope it's not a Slythern. Nah none of the Slytherns are that smart.'

After reassuring herself it wouldn't be a Slythern her thoughts went back to her friends. 'I hope those three wont get into too much trouble while I'm gone.'

Lily and her friends were the smarted, prettiest, most popular girls in school but even with this they never really seemed to date.

'Well most guys are afraid of Marlene because she didn't take any of there crap.' Marlene was known by her fists because they always seem to be connected with some ones face.

And Lily didn't date at all because of 'stupid James Potter'. He was always scaring away any of Lily's dates. But as Lily thought about this it seemed that it was all of the Gryffindor girls who didn't date it was just Lily and Marlene.

In fact Alice had been dating Frank Longbottom since Christmas last year and many guys have asked Dorcas out she would just turn them down all the time because she had a major crush on Remus.

Lily slowed down and caught her breath as she reached the heads compartment. She stopped right at the door collected herself and thought 'here goes nothing'…


	2. Introductions part2

A/N Thanks Debbie for being my first review, I'm glad you liked it.  
so heres the second chapter hope you like it  
Disclaimer: I think everyone knows that i don't own anything to do with Harry Potter because unforunately it belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Heads: A Lily and James Story  
Chapter 2: Introductions part 2 

James Potter arrived at the Hogwarts Express with only a minute to spare. He was a handsome seventeen years old who was 6'3 with unruly black hair and hazel eyes that were covered with glasses. He and his best friend Sirius Black had accidentally slept in and had only a half hour to get ready, finish packing and get to the rain station.

James looked around, there wasn't many people left on the platform, but every girl between the age 10 and 20 were gathered around Sirius. He was also 6'3" with dark black hair that fell gracefully into his ice blue eyes. They were the most popular, handsome pranksters in Hogwarts, along with their other two friends Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. They were called the Marauders, James was the leader, Sirius the mastermind behind the pranks, Remus kept James and Sirius from doing anything too stupid and Peter, and well he was Peter. James thought while saying out loud "OY, Padfoot! Lets go or we are going to miss the train."

"Yes, your head boy ness," Sirius said while mock bowing. "Well ladies, his royal highness calls me away but I will think of you often." He then ran to catch up with James. "Prongies boy still hoping Evans is head girl?"

"Shut it Padfoot," James snapped.

"Oh touchy subject," Sirius teased.

Of course James wanted Evans to be head girl, he had a crush on her since the first time he had laid eyes on her. 'This is it," he thought. ' This is the year Lily Evans falls for me.' "oh shut up Padfoot lets just go find the guys."

They walked onto the train, towards their usual compartment in the back of the train. As they neared it they heard a familiar voice say, "Peter calm down! They'll be here any minute."

Grinning they opened the door to find Remus and Peter. "Jeez I told you Wormtail! Anyway James if you stay here any longer you'll be late for the head's meeting." Remus reminded James.

"Well hello to you too Moony, yes I did have a good summer how was yours?" Remus rolled his eyes and looked at Sirius

"Well I did spend the whole summer with you two and I saw you just yesterday."

"Right you are Moony, better get moving I don't want to keep the Misses waiting, see ya mates." James quickly turned to leave but as he left he heard Peter ask,

"Why would James be going to the heads meeting? I thought that was only for the head boy and girl."

Sirius always the impatient one answered after smacking Peter on the back of his head, "How thick can you get Worm?" James laughed and then quickly walked down the hall.

As he neared the compartment he slowed down, rumpled his hair and took a breath. He opened the door to find it empty. James breathed a sigh of relief; he knew that if he had been late and Lily was head girl he would have been given a good talking to. And as fun as that sounded, he really didn't want to start the school year on the wrong foot with Lily. He plopped down in a seat and picked up a magazine about Quidditch.

Just as he was finishing an article about the Caerphilly Catapults, someone walked up to the door. James couldn't see who it was but he knew it had to be the head girl. 'Please let it be Lily, please let it be Lily.' James pleaded silently as the door opened. 'Pretty, pretty please with a cockroach cluster on top, please let it be Evans.'

* * *

A/N 

Please Review, i won't mind Flames either


	3. Prefect Meeting

a/n so heres the next chapter i know that they are pretty short and i am trying to make them longer, hopefully chapter four will be longer. thanks to all my reviewers  
**Jennykim2007**: i think i like lupinlover88 better because of the two ls.  
**Bright eyes**: i know galadriel is kind of cheesy but i had to put it in besides Lily likes to read so im saying that she likes the lord of the rings.  
**Debbie**: thanks for being my first reviewer.  
and thanks toanyone elseI didn't put in.

Disclaimer: i dont own any of it.

hope you like this chapter

* * *

Heads: A Lily and James story

Chapter 3: Prefect Meeting

"YOU!" cried Lily. "Me," countered James. "What are you doing here Potter?" Lily asked hoping that he wasn't head boy.

"The same as you Evans, I 'm head boy." James smirked as Lily groaned.

'Just my luck I am stuck with Potter, what was Dumbledore smoking when he made Potter head boy.' " Well you'd better behave during the prefect meeting."

" Yes mummy." James snickered then went back to reading his magazine. "Oh and Evans will you go out with me?"

She glared at him and then sat as far from him as she could. 'Way to go she hates you again James. Wait a minute she never stopped hating you. Hmmm that is interesting. Lets think this over James, okay so you have a girl who hates you and all of your friends except Moony of course because - hey that's it I'll act like Moony would. Okay think Moony –wild werewolf nah wont work. Boring studier that might work but then again, I am reading something right now. I got it! I'll be the perfect gentleman. WOW James you really need to stop talking to yourself.'

"So Evans how was your summer?" Lily looked over at him suspiciously.

"…Er… okay I guess." Why is Potter trying to have a nice conversation with me? "How was yours?" Oh god why did I just ask him that now it will seem that I want to have a conversation with him.

"Oh you know the same as usual, slept in, planned pranks and played quidditch with Sirius." James said with a big smile. 'She's keeping the conversation going, I can't believe it. This is the happiest moment of my life. I hope I don't sound to prattish. Hmm is that a word? I'll have to ask Remus the next time I see him.'

"Did Sirius stay with you this summer?" I cannot believe that I haven't started yelling at him yet; this has to be a record, thought Lily while pretending to be interested.

"Nah he's lived at my house since 5th year," with that James stopped smiling.

"Oh" Lily replied uneasily. There was an awkward silence between the two, which stayed with them until the first of the prefects arrived. Soon all of the prefects had arrived including Remus and Dorcas who were the seventh year Gryffindor prefects.

"Welcome prefects," Lily started. " Now I know some of you already know what is going on, but listen up anyway there have been some changes."

James took over " first you will have to patrol the corridors once a week from 8:30 to 9:30. The schedule will be posted in the prefect common rooms and bathrooms." All the prefects groaned and started to complain at this.

"Why do we have to patrol, it's not fair we have our O.W.L.s this year?" complained some annoying Ravenclaw.

"Well deal with it," snapped Lily. " We have our N.E.W.T.s and we have to patrol everyday including Friday."

The Ravenclaw glared at Lily but shut up. After that they continued without any more problems and soon finished the meeting by giving out the passwords. James walked back to his compartment feeling like he was heaven, thinking about all the time he was going to be able to spend with Lily.

'Maybe I should ask Remus for advice because he's the only that she seems to like,' thought James.

* * *

Please **review** please,im begging you. tell me if its good or bad i want to know how i can fix it.

harryluvsm.m


	4. Home Sweet Hogwarts

A/N so i have been really trying to make the chapters longer so tell if this is better. hope you like this next chapter.  
Thanks to all my reviewers

* * *

Heads: A Lily and James story  
Chapter 4: Home Sweet Hogwarts

Lily's POV

As the Hogwarts express pulled up to the train station it started to rain and I had told the girls about Potter trying to be nice to me. They all had different reaction. Marlene agreed with me that Potter was up to something and said that we should keep our eyes open before he pranks. While Alice and Dorcas thought that maybe he was trying to change for me and wasn't that so romantic. Their words not mine.

The complaining started as soon as we stepped off the train. " Great, just great, this rain is going to ruin my hair," whined Dorcas.

"Oh no not the hair anything but the hair," teased Marlene laughing. She rolled her eyes at me and I had to look away before I started laughing as well.

"Ho, Ha. Laugh all you want but you'd be mad if you spent an hour doing it," She replied grumpily.

"Yes Dors we know you got up extra early just to impress Remus," Alice joined in. I snorted and followed Marlene into the nearest carriage. We spent the whole ride talking about the new school year and trying to get Dorcas to ask Remus out.

We walked into the Great Hall and headed to our usual seats at the Gryffindor table. Unfortunately just as we sat down Potter and the rest of the Marauders walked in with Frank Longbottom. Alice smiled and waved Frank over. She and him had been dating since the beginning of last year.

"Great, why can't your boyfriend be friends with someone else Alice?" I ask hoping that the Marauders wouldn't sit with us. The Marauders, how I hated them and there little nicknames. I mean know one even knew what they meant, not that I want to know it probably has to do with sex or something like that. Ok so not all of them are that bad, Remus at least doesn't think he owns the world like his the two prats he calls friends. I don't really know Peter and I don't want to be mean but that boy is dumber that dirt. But that's really mean and I should take pity on him seeing as he isn't very smart and look at what he has for friends. Here they come making my worst nightmare is coming true as Potter sits next to me and smiles. I glare back at him and then look to see what else is happening at the table.

Sirius sits next to Marlene and starts a conversation about quidditch with her. They get along pretty well probably because they are both loud, funny and play beater for the quidditch team. Frank and Alice are gushing over each other like they haven't spent their whole summer together. Remus sits next to Dors and both look like Christmas just came early while talking about their summers. Peter sits in front of James on the other side of Alice. As I finish surviving my friends I heard laughing. The marauders were telling jokes again.

"Did you hear the one about the blonde witch?" Sirius asked looking around but stopped when he saw the look on Alice's face.

"Um never mind that one isn't really that funny. Totally degrading too don't you think Alice?" I was sure that Alice was going to make a nasty comment because she always did when Marly tried to tell a blonde joke. But thankfully Professor McGonagall brought the first years in to start the sorting.

The sorting hat started the sorting with its traditional sorting hat song. It slowly dragged on but finally ended with Zigsfield, Hector who was sorted into Hufflepuff. Then Dumbledore stood up to give his usual start of the term speech.

"I just have a few announcements, I know you all want to eat. First I want to welcome everyone to a new year at Hogwarts. Also remember that the forbidden forest is just as it's name states forbidden. Mr. Filch has added 15 more items on the list of things banned in his office, dung bombs included." He looked over at the marauders as he said this with a twinkle in his eye.

I swear they get away with everything, this is one of the reasons they drive me insane. "…No magic is allowed in the corridors and I would like to speak with the head boy and girl after the feast. Tuck in."

Food suddenly appeared and I start to pile food onto my plate. I looked over to get the bread and all I can see is how disgusting it is to watch the marauders eat, it makes me sick just thinking about it. James, Sirius, Peter and Marlene were eating so fast that half of the food that went in came right back out. Wait Marlene…?

"Eww," Dorcas squeals right into my ear. "Where were you when your mum and dad taught you manners?"

Marly looked up and smiled "playing quidditch."

Only Marly, "you are as just as bad as the marauders." Everyone looked over at them with looks of disgust.

"Hey I resent that," cried Remus. This is very true; Remus is the only marauder with manners and a normal size head.

"That's right we raised Moony the right way, he's a perfect gentlemen. Aren't you, you little cutie pie." Sirius said grabbing his cheeks and grinning. I have to laugh at this; just the thought of Black and Potter raising a child is scary. Since I knew everyone would agree with me I had to say this out loud.

"HEY! Sirius and I would raise a great child; he would be the greatest quidditch playing, lady killing, prankster on the face of planet earth."

Now I'm pissed off, "exactly Potter. I'm going to talk to Dumbledore you ready?" I got up and started to walk out of the great hall, but before I could make it to the door he caught up.

"Hey Evans wait up."

We walked in silence until we reached the gargoyle that lead to the headmaster's office. We gave the password and headed up. After knocking, we entered the room.

"Ah Mr. Potter, Miss Evans, you're here, good. First I must say congratulations on making head boy and girl. Now down to business, I know that you have heard about Voldmort and his attacks on muggle-borns. The younger students will look for support in you during the hard times. I know that it will be hard but you two will do a fine job. Also I know that you both don't really get along but please try to seeing that you will be working together. Once again the will help the students in their times of need. Lastly the two of you will share a dorm for heads with a common room, though you do not have to stay there it might be easier for you when working together. I expect you to follow the rules and not to abuse your rights. That is all for now Professor McGonagall will sow you to the dorm. Goodnight."

James POV

We exited the office and headed towards McGonagall, she started leading us to the heads dorm.

"Now I know Professor Dumbledore already told you about the dorm but I'm going to say it again…" she would continue on like this for sometime so I tuned her out. I can't believe that I forgot that heads share a dorm; this is going to be great. Lily will finally have to spend time with and then she'll like me so much she will have to go out with me. This couldn't be better. Hmm I hope she won't choose to move back into her old dorm. That would suck.

"…You will be allowed into the Gryffindor common room any time you want but the only time you are allowed in the other house common rooms is in cases of emergences," McGonagall continued on.

By this time we had reached a portrait of the founders of Hogwarts, "here we are the password is Asphodel, you may change it when necessary but please inform either me or the headmaster when you do. Goodnight," with that she left.

Nobody's POV

Lily walked through the portrait first but stopped short when she saw the room.

"Evans close the barn door and move so I can get in." Lily shut her mouth and glared at James, allowing him to walk in. The common room was huge with a giant Hogwarts crest in the center of the rug. It had a huge fireplace with many over stuffed chairs around it. There was also a huge bookcase with two desks right in the middle of it with Lily and James' names engraved into each. Even all these things seemed amazing Lily went straight to the three huge doors on the back wall, the middle door lead to the bathroom that they would share and on either side was their rooms. The first one Lily walked through was huge with a canopy bed; the walls were scarlet with posters of various quidditch teams. Next to the bed were pictures of the marauders and a middle-aged couple.

"Are these your parents?" Lily asked.

James looked over her shoulder and smiled, "yeah that was taken over the summer of last year, right before the annual Potter family reunion."

Lily looked at the picture for a couple of minutes and then put it back. "Right so this is your room, wonder what mine looks like?"

"Lets go see, shall we?" James smiled and led Lily through the bathroom to her room. The room was the same size with the same color walls and canopy bed but instead of quidditch posters there were posters of muggle bands

and movies. Lily smiled and walked around looking at everything in the room. James amazed by her posters was poking her Beatles Abby Road poster.

"Hey Lily, why aren't they moving?" Lily laughed and pulled James out of her room and back into the common room.

"Maybe I'll explain some other time but first we have to talk." Lily suddenly got serious and James was silently hoping she wasn't going to yell at him.

"Dumbledore was right. We have to get along better this year or our lives will be living hell. So how about a truce?"

James looked astonished at first but then grinned. "Of course a truce is perfect and while we are agreeing we should make ground rules." Now it was Lily's turn to look amazed.

"Right so when do you want the shower?" James continued, "because personally I would like it at night with quidditch and all."

Lily stared at him for a moment before answering," um yeah I'll take the morning but how about we set up a spell so the doors know when the other is in the bathroom, just in case."

"Sounds good but you'd better do it because I'm rubbish at charms. Good if that's settled then I'm going to bed I'm beat. G' night friend Lily."

With that James left Lily astonished at what just happened. 'I cannot believe that Potter and I just agreed to something and to top it off Potter just said that I was better then him at charms. He must be seriously sick.' Lily did the charm and went to bed not knowing that James was jumping up and down in his room, celebrating their new friendship. "One step closer to dating.

The next morning James was up and waiting for Lily when she came out of her room. "Milady will you accompany me at breakfast today in the great hall?"

Lily laughed and said "why of course kind sir."

James held his arm out for her waiting for Lily to take it. Lily took his arm and together they walked down to the great hall laughing.

* * *

REVIEW 


End file.
